Blind Friendships
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sandy helps Four Arms escape from the Knights and he brings her to the Mansion, where the others find out what has happened to their friend that now goes by the name Salwa. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**guestsurprise, who owns Sandy/Salwa and Cassie, came up with this one. Thanks so much, Amiga!**

 **I only own Rachel and gave guestsurprise permission to use her and the Mansion. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Blind Friendships**

Four Arms just got out of a battle with the knights. He knew that Rachel and Rook were going to meet him in a minute. He was hiding behind a tree when he noticed that there was a girl that looked like she was controlling the weather. The Knights sent her to search for him. She was getting close to his hiding spot when he grabbed her.

"I recognize you! You're their little huntress!" Four Arms growled. The girl wiggled in his arms and she shocked him with electricity that pushed him back. He sent out a warning growl and then noticed that she looked around Cassie's age. He then saw her send a shock of electricity that broke his chain off of his legs. He stared at her in surprise for a moment but before he could speak, Rachel called out to him.

"Four Arms, come on! The Knights are coming!" Rachel said quickly. She then noticed that the girl was Sandy!

"Sandy?! Is that you!" Rachel called. She then told Four Arms to grab her and bring her with him. Four Arms nodded and grabbed her tightly.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Sandy panicked; she was afraid of what this large red alien was going to do to her. In the heat of the moment, she zapped him with electricity and it blinded his eyes.

"OW! MY EYES!" He roared. Rachel then guided him to the car, but he still held Sandy in his hands and maneuvered his hands over her mouth to keep her from screaming. Once they were at the mansion, Cassie saw that Sandy was being held tightly by Four Arms.

"Sandy!? What happened?!"

"I go by the name Salwa now. My uncle changed my name," Sandy gasped as she tried to get out of Four Arms' grip. "I blinded him by accident and he won't let me go!"

"Ya got that right! Rachel, who is this kid?" He said as he held her closer to him.

"Well she is a niece of one of the Forever Knights…," Rachel began.

"NIECE?!" Four Arms roared. This made Salwa panic and she tried to escape, but Four Arms held her tightly. They carried her inside and then took her to Cassie's room. They tied her down gently to make sure she didn't try to run, but she sure made desperate attempts. She was even more afraid when Rook then moved her to a big room that was filled with weights and covered in red. It had red carpets and red and black walls. Soon enough she heard large footsteps and then the red alien came out, but he had a bandage over his eyes to help heal them.

"Thanks, Rook…I'll take it from here…," he said softly. Rook nodded and then closed the door. Salwa tried to jump to her feet, and get to the door, but Four Arms blocked her path.

"Even though I'm blindfolded I can still hear you," he said softly.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Salwa screeched as she tried to use her ice powers to cut through the ropes. Four Arms then moved to get her, but she stumbled back and she twisted her ankle. She fell down with a thud and cried out in pain.

"Salwa? Salwa, what's going on?!" Four Arms called out, now afraid that something was terribly wrong. He gently felt around for her and felt that she was lying on the floor but trying not to cry.

"Salwa, easy…I'm not gonna hurt you," he said soothingly as he felt her try to get up and then she collapsed again. "Take it easy! It's alright to admit when you need help kid!"

"I-I don't need help…"

"Yeah right. You're injured…now c'mere, I don't bite," he chuckled as he brought her closer to his chest and then began to gently feel her foot. She winced and tried to squirm away but he held her tightly.

"Easy…it's just sprained. Let me help you," he cooed. He then took his blindfold off since his eyes felt better and he began to rub her ankle. Salwa tried not to look at him in the eye, but her eyes widened in shock when he used one arm to rub her ankle and then two to rub her shoulders.

"Calm down…loosen up a bit…," he smiled.

"B-But you wanted to kill me…"

"No I didn't…I was just shocked that you were with the Forever Knights, kid. You're so young; it made me angry to think that they were putting you in harm's way," Four Arms responded. Salwa let him massage her and she soon leaned into his touch.  
"That's better kid. But you know that Rachel and the others aren't going to let you leave…"

"Why?"

"Because she has a big heart and someone as young as you fighting with the Knights makes her angry. More than likely she will find some way to keep you here," he grinned.

"Huh?! But why would she want someone like me here! I work with the Knights because of my uncle…," Salwa said sadly.

"But you're not like them. You helped me escape, remember?" He chuckled as he gently kissed her forehead making her jump in shock. This concerned him.

"Salwa…have you ever been hugged or kissed before?" He asked. He knew that she may not have because she was raised by a bad uncle. She sadly shook her head and he pulled her closer.

"Would you like to stay here with us?"

"I would like to, Four Arms…but the Knights would not give up so easily. They would never stop looking for me and I would only be a danger to you all. Don't be worried about me. I will be alright," she smiled softly as she hugged him.

"Salwa, you can't just leave; you're too young to be fighting like this!" Four Arms said quietly. Rachel walked in and saw Salwa hugging Four Arms tightly.

"There has to be something we can do; a young one like this shouldn't be fighting with the nights," Rachel said softly as she walked in and began to hug Salwa as well. Salwa leaned into her touch and let Rachel and Four Arms hug her. But Salwa knew that before the night was over, she would have to leave, to ensure that her friends would remain safe from the knights.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I hope you all enjoyed it! :)**

 **To guestsurprise: I did and can't wait to see more. Also, there's two requests for you in the reviews on this one. Just to let you know.**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
